


It's How I Roll

by Saruman



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saruman/pseuds/Saruman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing is beautiful. But what if the dance instructor is too beautiful for the gym guy to just look from afar? Cue: The body roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's How I Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach isn't mine, sadly.  
> No money was made with this fic - noone would pay for it, anyway. xD

 

**It’s How I Roll**

_Bleach fanfic - Ikkaku/Yumichika_

 

* * *

 

“Ew, look over there! What is  _that_?!?”

 

Ikkaku looked over to where Gin was pointing. Through the windows of the weight lifting hall you could see into the neighboring dance studio where a group of girls and young women seemed to, surprisingly, dance. In front of the group stood the instructor, obviously showing a new move he wanted to include in the choreography they were rehearsing.

_'The body roll…'_ Ikkaku thought, his eyes growing wider as he took in the fluently moving guy.

 

The man wore a tight fitting shirt of a bright orange color and black sport trousers – nothing particularly gay, except for the colorful part. But Gin’s voice had hinted he didn’t mean it in the brightly colored way of gay, but in the meaning of homosexual instead.

 

“And look at those things he has in his face! Is it even a  _he_?!” Gin mocked. “He better not comes over here!”

 

Ikkaku risked a second glance through the windows, losing count of his own pushups while zoning out. He didn’t think Yumichika, the dance instructor, looked very feminine. Yes, he had the spleen of putting multicolored… ehrm,  _feathers_?... in his eyelashes but that made him…  _beautiful_ ; or as beautiful as a guy could get, at least in Ikkaku’s opinion.

 

“Shaddap, Gin! None of your business!”

 

The fox-like man looked at him in surprise. “What, you dig that chick?!”

 

“None of ya business, again.” Ikkaku wasn’t too fond of the pale man in his company, didn’t even know him aside of the gym, so he sure as hell would  **not** come out of the closet to him. Not that he was afraid of the other’s reaction to his homosexuality, it just didn’t seem to matter.

 

“Whatever; I don’t think one can get gayer than that,” Sosuke, one of Gin’s business partners or something, chimed in. “One would have to wear a corset to accomplish that.”

 

Ikkaku snorted at that, finished his last set of exercises and turned to the shower rooms. “’M done for the day. See ya tomorrow!” And without waiting for the replies he headed to his locker, planning to take his shower at home.

Seeing Yumichika rotating his hips in the way he had done had lifted not only Ikkaku’s spirits, but his arousal, too…

 

 

####################

 

Ikkaku was late for training – the first time since he had started his daily exercises all those years ago. But he was late on purpose.

When he entered the changing rooms Gin and Sosuke, on time as ever, were already in their track suits.

 

“Oh, Ikkaku, where have you been?” Gin inquired immediately.

 

“Sorry I’m late; traffic was-” Ikkaku didn’t bother to finish his sentence – the door to the locker room had closed behind Gin as soon as he had started his excuse. Even better for him…

 

 

The door to the changing rooms opened and… “Wha-…!?” Gin and Sosuke blinked. And then Gin stared. And blinked again. Sosuke simply turned away from the image in front of him.

Ikkaku emerged from the locker room, clad in a bright pinkish-red shirt that clung to his skin and low riding navy blue pants, revealing the v-shape of his lower stomach and even the start of his curly pubes; he wasn’t bald on every part of his body, obviously…

But the flashiest addition to Ikkaku’s usual looks may have been the make up around his eyes. Dark red color framed his dark eyes, giving them a slightly slanted look.

 

Self-confident steps led him out of the weight hall and into the dance studio where the women were already stretching their muscles. He strode over to the dark haired instructor in front of the mirror wall and cleared his throat.

“Sorry, mister…”

 

“Yumichika!” the man answered the unspoken question and looked up from where he had been tying his shoes. He gulped.

 

“Yeah, Yumi. Ehrm, well, I was wondering if I could try the dancing thing, you know?” Surprisingly it had been way harder for Ikkaku to talk this way than it had been to come out of the closet – well, locker in his case – in front of the other occupants of the gym. The sparkle in Yumi’s eyes told him it had been the right decision, though.

 

“Well, sure! That’s  _beautiful_!” He clapped in his hands and the female crowd turned to the mirror wall; not only a few glances nearly eyeballed Ikkaku in his tight fitting clothes. Had it been a comic, many of the girls and women might have passed out from acute blood loss.

“So, ladies, this is… ehm, well…  _Who_ are you?”

 

“Hey, I’m Ikkaku,” the bald head introduced himself and waved to the women, his eyes never leaving Yumichika. “Pleasure to meet ya.”

 

The dark haired man smiled and turned to the gathered estrogen. “So, this is Ikkaku and he wants to join us today. I hope that’s okay for you, ladies?”

A few of the women nodded, but most of them silently drooled on, stripping Ikkaku in their heads.

“Nice! Then take your positions and go through the choreography while I will bring our newest addition to the team up to date!”

 

He walked over to a corner of the room, dragging Ikkaku with him by his hand. “It’s always nice to have new people join the group. And a handsome man at that!” Yumichika’s eyes never lost their sparkle and it almost seemed like the air around him was glittering, too. Ikkaku shook his head.

 

“I don’t know if the dancing is my thing, but I like ta give it a try, yanno?” The baldhead tried to continue the conversation, more eager in learning the other man than in learning the choreography.

 

“I know it’s not that easy for you muscle guys to come over here. Such a shame, to be honest,” Yumichika chattered merrily. “You have a great body and I’m sure your rhythm is good, too.”

 

Ikkaku was taken by surprise. “Yanno I’m from the gym?!”

 

“Well, yes. Is that a problem?” Yumichika didn’t seem to get what Ikkaku’s ‘problem’ was.

 

' _I just hope he hasn’t seen me staring at him…_ ' “No… No problem at all!” Ikkaku’s voice was noticeably high-pitched while he tried to change the topic; anything but his stares from the other hall! “So, the choreo…”

 

“Since you know the basic steps we just have to work on the tech-“

 

“I know the basic steps?”

 

“Well, yes. It’s the same choreography we worked on for the last couple of weeks, so you have seen practically everything there is to it,” Yumichika explained. Then the sparkle in his eyes changed to something… more serious, almost  _wanting_. “To be honest: I cannot wait to see you do the body roll you saw me doing yesterday!”

 

The newcomer had the decency to blush at that, averting his gaze. “’M sorry for staring…” he mumbled, suddenly not that comfortable in the other’s presence anymore.

 

“No problem, Ikkaku! Actually you are the reason I included the body roll in this choreography at all! I knew you were looking at me and… Well, I wanted to show off. I guess it worked, hu?”

 

Finally Ikkaku looked up again; now there was no mistaking of the look he got from the dance teacher. “Wanna see ma body roll, hu? Can show ya what it means to make ma body rolling!”

 

“So you are up for a drink after our lesson?” Yumichika asked sparkling.

 

“Alright, see ya then!” Ikkaku was just about to turn away as a surprisingly firm grip stopped his retreatment.

 

“ **Our** lesson, Ikkaku. I want to see your body roll  **now**!” And with that he ground against the thunderstruck man, undulating his whole body from the shoulders down his toned stomach, continuing the wave with his hips and back up again.

 

It didn’t matter for the bald man who saw them right now; neither the women who were catcalling, nor his former training partners who probably laughed at him in the gym – all Ikkaku cared for was the warm body grinding into his. And as soon as Yumi was done with his ‘dance move’ (also known as sexual harassment) Ikkaku copied the movement, pulling the dark haired man closer and increasing the pressure of his hips.

 

“See? I told you you’d look great doing the roll,” Yumichika whispered, before pushing Ikkaku away. When there was at least one arm length of air between them he turned around to his usual dancing class again. “I am sure we can give the whole choreography a try; as you all could see Ikkaku here is pretty talented with his body.”

 

The women giggled and took their formation in front of the mirrors. Ikkaku was pushed into the front row, exactly in the middle; and he was sure all eyes were put firmly on him. While he thought they were about to laugh at him for his lack in dance talent, the reason was a different one.

Not one of the dancers took their eyes off of his taut cheeks, so shamelessly displayed in the tight pants he wore.

 

 

It wasn’t long after the dance class that Yumichika and Ikkaku did the body roll again in front of a mirror. The only difference: This time neither of them wore anything beside their lewd grins and sparkly eyes…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! :)


End file.
